Raiden VS Travis Touchdown
ONE MINUTE MEELEE WHERE ALL FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 50 YEARS OR HOWEVER LONG IT TAKES ME TO FINISH THIS FUCKER TWO FIGHTERS. NO RESEARCH. SIXTY SECONDS! GO! It's a nice day outside, but any passerby could tell that Travis's sunglasses weren't worn for practice reasons. Everything about him seemed like frat boy taking a walk on a nice day, from his corny red jacket to the swagger in his step. Well, except for one thing. A man wearing a nice suit and carrying a suitcase ducked quickly under the enormous glass tube over his shoulder. Seeming not to notice, Travis swung quickly around and tossed the recently emptied cheeseburger wrapping paper towards a trash can. He threw too high, the wrapper bouncing off the glass of the skyscraper building behind the trash can and hitting a pigeon sitting ideally by the edge of the sidewalk. "Perfect ten!" Travis clasped his hand into a victories fist, not noticing the businessman he had just knocked backwards face-first onto the sidewalk as he turned with his tube. As he turned to continue walking, a limo passed by. Raiden glanced out of the tinted black window, seeing sudden movement on the street as the limo began to slow to a stop. What was that guy carrying- "Codename thunderbolt" came a voice from the seat just opposite of Raiden. "Mayor?" replied Raiden. "We're just arriving at my office now. If you would, I'd like you to escort me up to my office before leaving". "Of course, Mayor Irving. We wouldn't want anyone getting any ideas while your almost to the most important meeting of the year". "Yes, and thank you again for you and your corporation's help. It seems not everyone in the city agrees with my policies, but someone has to clean this place up, and if it means risking everything, so be it". Down the street, a certain otaku assassin adjusted his sunglasses as he saw each door of the limo open, and one black-suited man stepping out of each. Among them was his target. "Well, this ought ta be easier then I thought." He drew his saber from his shoulders and began to walk towards the limo at a brisk pace. Raiden pulled a long black case from the limo door and looked over to the opposite end of the limo to look at his benefactor as he exited the limo, so he didn't see the man running towards the car from behind him. A split second before it was too late, he saw one of the other bodyguards draw his gun from it's holster, and noticed the rapid footsteps approaching. It almost happened in slow-motion. Almost instantaneously, there was someone hurtling in the air towards the mayor. It happened so fast, a normal human would have seen it as a flash of an instant passing by. A swath of wind, a blip of blue electricity and color cutting though the air, and just like that, Travis was standing on the street opposite the limo- but the mayor had disappeared. Travis turned to see the mayor in the arms of the most pale and slender of the bodyguards, the one he has mistaken for an assistant or partner a moment before. I suppose the mouthguard should have been an indicator that something was up. "What the hell..." Raiden dropped the mayor lightly and motioned them inside the building, and then turned to Travis. As Raiden tossed his sunglasses aside, they locked eyes. "Hey, what the hell was that? Who are you?" Raiden stayed silent, walking briskly to where he had dropped his black case on the sidewalk and kicked it open. A red, curved samurai sword shot out of the case and levitated out of the box, up towards Raiden's waiting grip. "If all your attacks hit at that same speed, you might as well drop that stupid stage prop now. Be quick about it and I'll let you live. That's an offer I won't give twice". He readied the katana in a defensive stance, curving it sideways and turning with his side facing towards Travis. Travis chuckled. "Right, like I'd go all out on some big shot politicization trying to fill his own pockets". He re-positioned his glasses higher on his face, using his other hand to swing his energy saber nonchalantly back over his shoulder. "Talk is cheap. Let's see you back up those words with some action". Raiden said, exiting his stance and using one hand to grasp pull his black suit of his body like a pair of pull away pants, tossing them high in the air behind him to reveal a metallic, muscular cyborg body underneath. "Let's go, robot boy". Travis dashed a step forward, kicking the limo into the air and cutting clean through it with a clean swing from his sword and a burst of blue energy. Raiden spun, swinging forward to meet Travis's downward slash. This battle is about to END! STOP! "Wait, what"? said Travis, turning towards the autor with a confused expression on his face. "Sorry guys, but I have class in the morning, and my bed it calling to me. I'll finish this another time". "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. A forth wall breaking joke? AND we're ending the battle abruptly before it starts? What is this, VS fannon wiki?" Raiden looked less mad, and more plain disappointed. He tried to say more, possibly sarcasticly asking the author if he was going to give the match up for adoption, but it was too late, because Dexter had already passed out.